


Party Favours

by redfive86



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom, Countries (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: ANZAC Day, Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Australia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Zealand, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfive86/pseuds/redfive86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that the countries have shindigs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for contrelamontre (LJ) Anything But Christmas challenge.  
> Prompt holiday: ANZAC day (not implicitly stated)  
> Time: 85 minutes (with bonus points for a subtle Christmas mention!)  
> No beta, all the mistakes are mine!

There are strict, unwritten rules of etiquette governing parties between countries. Some countries can’t be seated next to others, others have an annoying tendency to get drunk and try to overpower the whole shindig, and there are some topics that are to be left unaddressed (unless you want to revisit the brawl that happened at the Christmas party in 1864. Who knew the States had an evil twin?). There are also days to avoid having parties or inviting certain countries around for tea, because there are times when somebody just has to deal with a problem. Most countries have to go it alone when these roll around; you always avoid the States in early September and Britain in May, but no one ever seems to remember to leave the South Pacific alone in April.

It started accidentally. One year, Portugal forgot that she never invited Australia and New Zealand to her annual bash. They had no choice; etiquette demanded that they at least make a passing appearance. It was only natural that they should meet up at the (very open) bar and share a drink over sad memories. Old habits die hard, though, and one drink turned into two turned into a competition to see who would hit the floor first.

“It isn’t fair!” slurred New Zealand as he tossed back a chaser. “Nobody ever remembers what we did! We always give them their time when they remember that War, but…but…but no one cares about us! You know what we are? We’re that awkward cousin that no one ever sees! They’re all out there, getting’ rowdy and having a good time and what are we? Pissed and in the corner, being antisocial. I have a mind to…”  
“Oh, shut up!” yelled Austraila. He passed New Zealand another shot. “Just have another and forget about it. Another one will make it better.”

The took their shots; sat quietly for a moment, heads back against the wall.

New Zealand moaned into the plaster. “Nope. Didn’t work. It’s worse.” He paused. “Ohh Aussie, I think I’m gonna spew.” Which he promptly did, all over Australia’s lap.

Australia swore and dragged them both into the toilet. He turned the shower on and shoved New Zealand in, clothes and all, and set about removing his soiled trousers. He was rinsing them out in the sink when sopping wet party clothes started flying over the shower curtain at him. He yanked the curtain open, ready to yell but completely forgot to when he saw just what New Zealand was up to. Propped up by the wall, head back and cock in hand, the damn Kiwi at least had the decency to flush when he realized he had an audience. “Well, this is awkward…” one of them said before New Zealand tried to straighten up and toppled over, crushing Australia to the floor.

Once Australia caught his breath he found himself in an awkward predicament: half-naked and tangled up on the floor with a very naked New Zealand breathing heavily on his cheek. And since Australia was drunk, sad, and lonely, he kissed New Zealand, hard, and pulled him closer for more. Things progressed as they usually would; clothes tossed, shoulders bitten, cocks stroked. Even though Australia was the more sober, he bent over willingly and let New Zealand work out the rest of his frustrations in his ass.

The next morning, very hung over, he accepted an awkward kiss and thanks from New Zealand; and bummed a lift home from Samoa instead.

Portugal forgot again the next year, and the year after, and so on, but afterwards no one could ever remember seeing them at the party. Seems some rough times you just need to have someone fuck help you through.


End file.
